Aliehs III
Name: Aliehs III Location: Daylon Region Discovery Date: XX24 Mass: 1.4 trillion teratons Class: VII Planet Size: 12,000,000 Atmosphere: Carbon Dioxide, Helium Traces, Oxygen, Hydrogen. History The Galactic Federation for generations has relied on planets withen a closet vicinity from its home worlds for use in producing and manufacturing. During the early days of the Galactic Federation, a small world located in the Daylon Region was deemed a suitable choice for this. The planet, already inhabited by an extremely intelligent race called the Ji'mri were more than happy to use their talents in ship construction to be used for the benefit of galactic civilization. Within a year, the majority of all ships introduced into the Federated fleets originated from the shipyards of Aliehs III. Seeing the tactical advantage in such a production powerhouse, Federation Command saw fit to enforce the area surrounding the planet with small, synthetic planetoids armed with MK VIII Icarus turrets. With the relative safety of its defenses, the Ji'mri have been inventive in their ship designs, constantly achieving to better older designs with newer, efficient ones. It has also been rumored that they have recently discovered designs from ancient Chozo artifacts and have secretly begun to implement their innovations into Federated craft. Features Aliehs III is what many sentient species would refer to as a naturally beautiful world. It's lush, green forests are dotted with many large mesas covered in giant vine-like vegetation. These giant "King Vines" form large living towers that intertwine and nurture the surrounding ecosystems. The Ji'mri, inspired by this natural beauty used this natural design as the base on which to construct their production facilities for the Federation. Within months of its initial conception, giant production platforms were erected. These platforms have a base that lead miles into the planet's crust as supports. Geothermal power cables stretch miles into the air to the orbiting space platforms above. These platforms form a protective shield around the planet. At last count, there were over 5,000+ of these manufacturing bays situated in various orbits around Aliehs III. Also centered in the upper hemisphere of the planet is a giant inland sea. This sea is also used to harvest hydrogen energy to power the orbiting station's power reserves. Life As a sacred rule to the Ji'mri, all building or manufacturing has taken place above the planet. Because of this, Aliehs III has been able to survive unspoiled by technology. Due to the massive amounts of vegetation, large amounts of moisture are jetisoned into the atmosphere, causing excessive moisture showers. It is these showers that form the basic building blocks for all life on the planet. The jungles of Aliehs III provide the perfect home for a vast system of life. With such a plethra of food sources around, it has given rise to many giant and majestic creatures, such as the Rynd, a giant relative to the Geruta of Zebes. Hundreds of separate ecosystems have been found to exist within a single forest. Many creatures have learned to use the "King Vines" as natural cities, including the Ji'mri themselves. Within the planet's only sea, vast swarms of creatures dwell, drawn to the heat of the planet's core. Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Fictional Planets